Queen of Swords
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: The Plan was Simple: Get a girl, position her in such a way that a meeting with the Pharaoh was inevitable, have her charm the Pharaoh so much so that he would go out of his way to see her again, set up a second meeting and have the girl taken into the palace where she would later open the doors for Bakura and his men to wreak a little havoc. Thief Bakura x OC


The plan was simple: Get a girl, position her in such a way that a meeting with the Pharaoh was inevitable, have her charm the Pharaoh so much so that he would go out of his way to see her again, set up a second meeting and have the girl taken into the palace where she would later open the doors for Bakura and his men to wreak a little havoc.

Except finding a girl to charm the Pharaoh was seemingly harder to find than water in the desert, and it was making Bakura more and more irritated as the days continued,

"Dammit all how hard is it to find some whore who'll flash a smile at that detestable Pharaoh and convince him to take her back with him?" Bakura yelled slamming down his mug of beer, he and his men had taken refuge in an inn overlooking the river and away from prying eyes.

The inn in question was a common spot for thieves and ne'er -do-wells alike to conduct their business away from the long arm of the law and the Pharaoh in particular, one would often find thieves, killers and thugs drinking at the bar looking for their next job or spending money earned from a previous one. The inn was also frequented by whores that the patronage simply loved to spend their money on, Bakura himself had often taken a girl to his bed for the right price but he couldn't seem to convince a single one to act the part of decoy in his plan no matter how much money he offered her,

"Silver tongue failing again Bakura" a female voice asked,

"Not that it's any of _your_ business Aria" Bakura spat, Aria was a female mercenary often found drinking in and around the bar Bakura currently found himself occupying,

"Oh what's wrong the great Thief King can't find anyone to help him?" she asked sarcastically, "Poor Bakura"

"Watch your tongue woman" Bakura threatened

"Or what? I'm faster with a blade than you and by the time you'd draw yours I'd have already cut your head off and have it on a spike" Aria challenged downing the last of her wine before heading out, she had a job to do.

* * *

The life of a mercenary was a lonely one, seeing as it was a solo occupation there was no need to bring on a partner or an apprentice and as such Aria spent a great deal of time on her own. She preferred it that way, groups if she was perfectly honest made her nervous and she didn't like feeling powerless. She was the best at what she did and her preference for bladed weaponry had earned her the moniker 'The Queen of Swords' something she was rather proud of actually.

Power was most likely what drew her to the work of a hired killer. Often considered the lowest of the low mercenary's were not well liked but they didn't have to be in order to get the job done they just needed to be quick and efficient. Something Aria had over her competition was her speed and agility not to mention she prided herself on being quiet but deadly. She liked stalking her prey across roof tops and then dropping down behind them and slitting their throats before they even knew what was happening.

Her prey tonight was a young man probably no older than she was herself. But he'd ran afoul of some nasty people and they had a hefty price on his head so Aria felt no remorse in slitting him from ear to ear. His price would keep her in food and shelter for at least a month which meant a month of not having to kill anyone, she would anyway. It was her livelihood and if she were to take a break even just for a month someone else would get a leg up on her and she'd no longer be the best and that would mean she wouldn't get the well paying jobs and she'd be back to living in squalor,

"Not gonna happen" she whispered to herself dropping down behind the man and brandishing her dagger before swiftly dragging it across the man's throat leaving him to bleed to death on the sand as she made her escape heading back to the Inn to collect her money.

* * *

On her return she noticed Bakura still sitting in his corner alone this time though still fuming about something not going his way,

_"What a child" _Aria thought, _"Pouting because something didn't go his way"_ thieves were always pouting though when something didn't go their way, they tended not to be as flexible as other low lives and crooks and when something stood in their way they would simply throw their toys down and cry about how unfair it was while anyone else would adjust their plans around the obstacle. With some money in her pocket and some wine in her belly Aria decided to play a little game she liked to call 'poke the bear' in which she would see how long it took for her to enrage Bakura simply by a few key phrases, 'Pharaoh' was usually the best way to get under his skin. Whatever it was about the young Pharaoh he seemed to enrage Bakura more than anyone else ever had, "Still pouting are we?" Aria asked sitting down next to Bakura, "What hasn't gone your way this time?"

"As I said before it's none of your business" Bakura snapped,

"The Pharaoh again" Aria sighed, "I don't know what your problem is with him is. Is it because he lives in a palace while you have to rent rooms here?"

"Go away Aria" Bakura seethed,

"Oh come on I can't be getting on your nerves that easily. I'm just sitting here trying to help you figure out a solution to your problem. Maybe a little female intuition could help"

"Female –" Bakura looked at Aria for a moment before breaking out into a mad grin, his eyes light up and he looked like a child, "That's it!"

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Aria asked arching an eyebrow at Bakura, "What are you thinking?"

"How would you like to help me with a little plan?" Bakura asked, "I'll pay you for it"

"Who am I killing?" Aria asked taking another drink of her wine,

"No one" Bakura answered; again Aria arched a brow at him

"No one? You realise I'm a mercenary right I kill people for a living"

"This plan requires you to use your 'feminine charms' rather than your other skills, The Queen of Swords will have to move into uncharted territory" Bakura informed her, "It's simple we'll plant you in the market place tomorrow at noon when the Pharaoh rides by and all you have to do is charm him so he wants to meet you again"

"And if it works?" Aria didn't like where this plan was going,

"Then you meet him again and get him to invite you back to his bed where you'll offer him drugged wine and then let me in to cause a little mayhem" Bakura finished,

"So I won't have to bed him?" Aria asked,

"Not if you don't want to" Bakura answered with a smirk

"And how much are you paying me?"

"I'll give you five gold pieces" Bakura laid them out on the table, "One now to buy yourself something to wear tomorrow then one when you've successfully charmed the Pharaoh. Another for the second meeting then another after and the last one after you've successfully infiltrated the palace"

"Seems fair" Aria grabbed one of the gold pieces off the table, "I'll see you tomorrow then"

* * *

True to her word Aria arrived the next day at the marketplace just before noon. With the gold coin Bakura had given her she'd bought a plain white dress and some jewellery to go with it, she had however forgone shoes,

"What sort of outfit is that?" Bakura asked when Aria dropped down from a roof beside him, she'd left her long dark hair down and had washed and combed it especially for the occasion as well as purchasing some dark kohl to line her eyes, "What man is going to be charmed by you in that? You need to show more skin!"

"Trust a man to think you need to show skin to charm someone. It's about subtlety you fool" Aria chastised clicking her tongue at the white haired man, "Now here's how it's going to go. I need one of your expendable sidekicks to pretend to be stealing my purse. I'll make a big noise about it and the Pharaoh will jump to my rescue"

"How do you know he won't just send one of his guardians instead?" Bakura asked,

"Because he unlike some I could mention was brought up with manners, a gentleman and as such will rush to the aid of a damsel in distress. Why what do you suggest we do? I lay down on the road in front of him in nothing but my undergarments and yell 'take me now' because that wouldn't work"

"How are you so sure your plan will?" Bakura asked observing the smaller assassin from the corner of his eye,

"Just watch" and so Aria walked off towards the market place followed by one of Bakura's men.

Just as the Pharaoh was riding past with his guardians the thief sprung into action immediately accosting Aria for her purse,

"Give me the purse and I promise not to harm you. We wouldn't want to scar that pretty face now would we?" the thief sneered,

"Let go of that! It's mine!" Aria yelled back pretending to fight with all her strength and failing only to fall to the ground roughly,

"You there! Unhand that purse!" the strong voice of the Pharaoh rang out causing the thief to drop Aria's purse and make a run for it, "Guards after that man!"

The guards did as commanded and gave chase to the thief who was more than likely long gone by now and if he wasn't he was a fool, "Are you alright Miss?" the Pharaoh asked kneeling down to help Aria to her feet,

"Yes my Pharaoh. I'm just lucky you were here or that man would have robbed me of all my money" Aria kept her head down trying her best to look meek and submissive,

"You are safe now. What is your name?" the Pharaoh asked, tilting Aria's chin upwards so she could look him in the eye,

"I am Aria my Lord" batting her eyelashes a few times for good measure before giving the Pharaoh a dazzling smile, "Thank you for saving me"

"It was my pleasure. Please be more careful from now on. I mightn't be around to save you all the time" the Pharaoh smiled at Aria before mounting his horse again and riding off, Aria watched him go before turning to return to where Bakura was waiting, "I told you. Subtlety is key"

"Hmf fine. Here" Bakura tossed Aria another gold piece, "Be at the river in two days at noon. The Pharaoh rides past at half past" and with that he was gone and Aria had another gold coin to add to her purse, "This is too easy" she laughed before heading back out into the marketplace to buy some food.

* * *

Once more in two days time Aria was waiting at the river as per Bakura's request. And once more she had worn the white dress she'd bought with the first gold coin this time without any jewellery but she had forgone shoes once again,

"Alright since I'm sure you have some sort of plan lets here it" Aria folded her arms over her chest waiting to hear what ridiculous plan Bakura had come up with,

"Take off your dress" he ordered,

"Not happening" Aria steadfastly refused to remove any articles of clothing no matter how much Bakura was offering her, "If that's your plan then I'll just go and you can keep your money"

"Just take off the damn dress!" Bakura insisted, "I won't look if that's what you're afraid of" it wasn't but at the same time Aria didn't exactly want to be seen without her clothes on for a specific reason,

"I SAID NO!" Aria yelled shoving Bakura who stumbled a bit before regaining his composure, "Shove your job up your ass!" as she tried to walk away Bakura grabbed her wrist tightly, "Let. Me. Go" Aria hissed through clenched teeth,

"Or what" Bakura growled, "You'll shove me again?"

"No I'll cut you to ribbons" Aria glared at him, "Now let me go!"

"BAKURA!" once again the Pharaoh's strong voice filled the air and both Aria and Bakura turned to see the Pharaoh riding towards them, "Unhand that girl at once!"

Bakura smirked and Aria groaned, she really didn't like where this was headed. Sure enough Bakura grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder before mounting his own horse and taking off,

"LET ME DOWN!" Aria yelled kicking and thrashing at Bakura's chest,

"Not just yet" Bakura laughed as the Pharaoh and his men gave chase, "This is getting interesting"

The Pharaoh and his men chased Bakura and Aria for a mile along the river before Bakura finally released Aria, by throwing her into the river and making his getaway,

"That bastard" Aria fumed, when this was over she was going to make Bakura pay for throwing her into the river.

She would have to scheme later however because the Pharaoh it seemed had instructed his guards to chase Bakura and had doubled back to help Aria out of the river, he jumped down from his horse and waded in to offer her his hand,

"I'd be careful if I were you. There are crocodiles in here" Aria joked as she took the offered hand and got out of the river,

"If they try and attack I promise to protect you" the Pharaoh smiled at Aria as they made it to the river bank, "Why don't you return with me to the palace, you'll be safe from Bakura there"

"I don't think he's after me really" Aria said, "I was just here and I suppose a target of opportunity"

"I'd still prefer it if you were to accompany me. Just to be safe" the Pharaoh held out his hand again and sighing Aria took it and allowed herself to be brought up on the Pharaoh's horse and ride with him back to the palace.

* * *

After she arrived at the palace Aria was immediately set upon by various maids who insisted on bathing her and washing her hair and then giving her some ridiculous long dress to wear to dinner along with sandals Aria would have preferred not to wear.

Decked out in ornaments she was sure she'd never be able to afford no matter how many people she killed Aria was trotted along the corridors like a show pony before being led to a grand entrance where she was all but pushed through the large ornate doors. Inside the room was a long table full of food, meats and breads and wines of all varieties were laid out along its length and at the head of the table sat the Pharaoh himself,

"Please. Sit with me" he gestured to a seat at his right and Aria had no choice but to take it, so she walked as best she could in the ridiculous dress and took the seat next to the Pharaoh, "Please eat and drink all you like. You are my guest"

"Thank you so much" Aria bowed her head and the Pharaoh smiled seemingly pleased with her response.

So she ate what she could and drank more wine than she probably should have and since Bakura hadn't given her any sort of drug to knock out the Pharaoh, Aria's judgement while not critically impaired still decided that going back to the Pharaoh's bed would be a good idea.

She swore never to tell Bakura if she didn't kill the Thief when she next set eyes on him for throwing her into the river that was.

* * *

Aria woke sometime in the night, the Pharaoh was still sleeping and with the light of the full moon illuminating the room she quickly found her clothes intending to make a hasty escape, the palace guards must have seen it before. The Pharaoh takes a girl to his bed and she leaves in the night never to be seen again.

When she reached the main entrance Aria only had to make a little coughing noise for the guards to open the door for her so she could slip out into the night. Before Aria could leave though Bakura burst through the doors followed by the rest of his ilk who knocked out the guards before they could sound the alarm,

"Well done Aria. Here's your payment" Bakura flicked the last two gold coins at Aria who caught them mid air,

"Bakura" Aria hissed grabbing the sword from the nearest guard, "I ought to gut you like a pig!"

"But I thought you looked very fetching all soaking wet" the way Bakura said those words implied something other than Aria's dip in the river,

"Bastard" Aria growled, "You didn't have to throw me in the river you know"

"If you had gotten in of your own accord then I wouldn't have had to" Bakura challenged

"Whatever. I'm leaving" Aria threw down her sword and left Bakura's infuriating presence heading back to the inn she had lodgings in to collect another job to vent her anger.

* * *

When Bakura and his men finally arrived back at the inn the sun was rising in the sky and Aria was more than a little drunk. She'd found a job and had completed it with haste, collecting her money and spending it all on beer and wine,

"Oh look it's the Pharaoh's latest bed mate" Bakura grinned when he caught sight of Aria sitting at the bar clutching a mug in her hands, "There really isn't a woman quite like The Queen of Swords"

"Keep talking Bakura. I'm armed now!" Aria glared at the white haired thief as he took a seat next to her,

"But I doubt you'd be able to stand up straight" Bakura laughed as Aria made a faux drunken lunge at him, she knew how much she'd been drinking but it wasn't enough to cause her to lose any motor function, "I think you've had enough don't you" Bakura laughed again as he hoisted Aria out of her chair and threw her over his shoulder to the cheers of the rest of his ilk,

"Silence!" Aria yelled, "I kill you!" waving her fist over Bakura's shoulder at the men who thought her current 'predicament' was funny.

Aria had always prided herself on being a good actress. It was a skill she'd developed at a young age and mostly because she had to in order to survive. So acting like a drunkard wasn't too hard for her when Bakura carried her upstairs and dropped her down rather unceremoniously on his bed,

"I'm not doing anything with you" Aria feigned pushing Bakura away, "I'm drunk not stupid"

"You gave yourself so easily to the Pharaoh why not to me?" Bakura asked his breath hot on Aria's neck,

"Because the Pharaoh and I have something in common" Aria said grabbing a dagger she'd strapped to her thigh earlier in the evening and positioning at Bakura's groin, "Neither of us can stand you"

"You bitch" Bakura seethed,

"Did you really think it would be that easy Bakura? You throw me in the river, make me bed the Pharaoh and then try to bed me yourself when you think I'm drunk? What sort of man are you?"

"The worst" Bakura growled lunging for Aria and grabbing her wrist tightly making her drop her dagger, "But a man none the less. Now lie still and don't make a sound"

Aria kneed Bakura in the stomach and reclaimed her dagger holding it tightly in her hand ready to strike at a moment's notice,

"Don't think that just because you're a man you can tell me what to do. I think and do as I please and no man has dominion over me" Aria spat, she was sick of men telling her what to do, she'd dealt with it since birth and Bakura's actions were the tipping point on the scales of her patience,

"You'll pay for that whore" Bakura using his superior strength pinned Aria to the wall and grabbed her throat in his hand, "I could kill you right here and now"

"So do it" Aria said coldly staring into Bakura's eyes, "Go on. I'm just a woman no one would blame you for it. I'm a hired killer the lowest of the low so you'd probably be doing the world a favour by getting rid of me" Bakura almost couldn't believe his eyes, this girl wasn't afraid of him at all, "Go on then or aren't you the big strong man you like to think you are?" Aria challenged, "KILL ME!" she screamed.

Bakura released his grip on her throat and Aria scoffed collecting her dagger before heading for the door,

"I knew you didn't have the guts"

"What is wrong with you?" Bakura asked the dark haired girl, she'd all but begged him for death and now she was walking out of his room like he was the pitiful one,

"Everything" she answered, reaching for the door handle but Bakura stopped her, slamming both hands onto the door and trapping her there with her back against the door and his body in the way of the windows, "Let me go Bakura"

"No"

"I said –" before Aria could finish her sentence Bakura claimed her lips with his own causing Aria to gasp a little at the sudden contact giving Bakura the opening he needed to snake his tongue into her mouth mapping it out for future reference.

Aria pressed her hands against his chest and tried to shove him away from her, but Bakura wasn't moving, so she kicked his legs out from under him, "What gives you the right?" she was livid now,

"Any other woman would be flattered with the attention" Bakura answered, "What makes you so special"

"Because I despise you" Aria hissed, "I despise you with every fibre of my being. Men like you, men who think they can control women because they're physically stronger make me sick"

"Men like me?" Bakura asked, "You've never met a man like me"

"Don't think so highly of yourself I've met many men like you" Aria's words were laced with something Bakura couldn't quite put his finger on, "Men like you are the men who do things like this to women and girls who 'disobey' them" lifting up the shirt she was wearing Aria gave Bakura a good look at her abdomen and stomach.

They were littered with scars, long and short all seemingly made by a different sort of blade. They looked to be at least ten years old if not older, and most appeared to wrap around her body in some fashion or another, "My father did this to me from I was five years old till the day I slit his throat and left. He was exactly like you, cocky, over confident and sadistic. It was him or me and I chose me"

"That's why you wouldn't take off the dress" Bakura said aloud, "You're ashamed of them"

"Of course I am! My father, my own father tortured me for nine years and I bear the scars to this day and I will bear them the rest of my life and in the afterlife as well" Aria yelled,

"You shouldn't be ashamed. Everyone has scars" Bakura said touching the scar under his left eye. That's when he noticed Aria was shaking, she had wrapped her arms around her body to prevent it but Bakura could still see her legs trembling. He reached out to put his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture but Aria reared back like a cat and held her dagger in front of her like a shield,

"Touch me again and I'll kill you" she hissed glaring at the thief across the room,

"What makes you so special" Bakura yelled, "So you have a few scars it isn't exactly the end of the world!" once more Bakura slammed his hands onto the door making it impossible for Aria to leave.

Again he captured her lips with his own except this time Aria responded to his advances and even dropped her dagger sending it clattering to the ground the only noise in the silent room as teeth and tongues clashed.

Bakura lifted Aria off the ground only to drop her back on the bed hovering over her as he started nipping and biting at her neck leaving little red marks all along the tanned column of skin as Aria's nails raked down his arms and back leaving marks of their own.

Quickly discarding her shirt and the rest of her clothes Bakura sought to map out every inch of exposed skin and continued to nip, suck and bite all along Aria's breasts, stomach and hips pausing every so often to leave a large mark he was sure wouldn't disappear any time soon.

He was rewarding by the little moans and gasps that passed Aria's lips when he would nip somewhere sensitive,

"Try not to lose your heart" he teased as his fingers slipped between her legs and entered her slowly making Aria buck her hips upwards another sigh passing her lips,

"If this heart is going to break it's going to take a lot to break it" she responded after catching her breath again as Bakura's fingers worked slowly preparing her for what was to come.

Aria was no virgin. After she'd left home all she had were the clothes on her back and her body to pay her way and she learnt quickly that paying with her body was a much more effective way of getting what she needed.

Bakura too it seemed was well versed in pleasure, not surprising really considering he often took women to his bed both for free and for a price,

"If you say so Princess" Bakura laughed as he stripped of his loincloth and removed his fingers from Aria's core, "This might hurt"

"Doubtful unless you didn't do your job right" Aria bit back, Bakura chose to retaliate to her biting statement by slamming himself into her at once making her cry out,

"Must you always be so infuriating?" he growled biting her neck again and sucking the spot to leave a large mark, her nails sought purchase again in his back as they raked down the lean muscle,

"If I wasn't we wouldn't be doing this right now" Aria panted as Bakura slammed in and out of her angling her hips so each stroke hit the spot inside her that made her see stars.

Bakura's pace only increased as Aria dug her nails into his arms his own hands pinning her wrists to the bed above her head. There would be bruises there in the morning, the thought made Bakura smirk and increase his pace again as he felt Aria's walls start to close around him.

Deciding to also get a little rougher in his lovemaking Bakura began to slam into Aria's core harder than before making her cry out again and again as every stroke hit her most sensitive spot. It wasn't soon after that Aria found her release and came with a shudder her hips moving wildly on their own, but Bakura wasn't finished and keeping his previous pace and roughness he was able to make Aria come twice more before reaching his own climax.

After collapsing on the bed beside her for a moment to catch his breath Bakura looked over at the woman lying beside him and at each scar on her abdomen and stomach,

"You know I think these scars make you look rather fetching. You should show them off more often"

"Fuck off Bakura" was the barbed reply making Bakura laugh and throw his head back.

There wasn't a woman quite like The Queen of Swords.

* * *

**Blame Hot Tan Men in Skirts for the outpouring of smut I'm only human and I can't always control my hormones or indeed my dirty mind. My best friend even calls me a deviant. **

**So here's another Bakura oneshot and this is the kind of character I think I'm going to be writing about a lot more now. No more nice but sassy girls nope, more … I hesitate to use the word 'bad' because it makes me sound like a bad smut writer and I'm aiming to be a good smut writer, but you get the idea. Morally bankrupt and morally ambiguous girls to come from now on in stories written by moi. **

**The name Aria comes from an old Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I can't remember which one but two girls ask what kind of a name is Buffy and their names are equally as ridiculous I think it was Aria and Adrianna or something I don't remember. Anyway it fit here so here it went.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


End file.
